Bro Hug
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Yukio needs a hug from his big brother. Okumura bromance.


If there was one thing Yukio had always wanted, it was to protect Rin. After all, his big brother had been there for him since the beginning. Father Fujimoto knew that the two had a very close bond since they were twins. The younger brother had grown accustomed to Rin's silent gestures and their meanings, and vice versa, therefore enabling the two to have wordless conversations.

With a connection like this, Yukio knew he didn't want to lose Rin. His big brother had always been the one he could depend on for anything. As time went on and Yukio matured, he began to see that he was relying on Rin too often. This was partially why he had decided to become an Exorcist so early. Rin had done so much for him, and Yukio could never pay him back. Sure, the eldest brother was extremely fiery and headstrong, but Rin had traits that Yukio could never hope to have.

Now, Yukio hoped, he could reverse all of this. He wanted Rin to be the one leaning on him for a change. Yuki thinks he could do it since he's got more experience with exorcism now. The only problem was that Rin was too much of a stubborn son of a bitch to realize that. Yukio feared that if he ever hoped to have this happen, then he'd have to outright tell him.

Currently, Yukio is sitting at his desk, tapping the wooden surface with the tip of his pen. He recalls Rin saying he and the others were going to go out somewhere a few hours ago. They'd invited Yukio, but the younger brother had declined, saying that he needed to finish grading papers. They should be back any second now.

As if on cue, none other than Rin Okumura saunters through the door, slamming it shut.

"Hi, Yuki!" he greets, dropping the Koma sword next to his bed before shrugging his jacket off.

"Hey Rin," the younger brother responds, setting his pen down and turning to face his brother. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Shiemi and Izumo went to the mall and the guys and I went out for lunch. You should have gone!" Rin answers, sending Yuki a toothy grin.

"Like I said, I have things to do," the other replies, "and I need to talk to you."  
Rin's smile falls. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, although it is a bit...personal. And I need you to take this seriously. Can you promise me that?" Yukio answers.

"Alright, then. What's on your mind?" Rin questions, settling down on his bed.

Yukio releases a sigh. "Rin...the reason why I became an Exorcist...it wasn't just because I wanted to help Dad." He slides the chair closer to the bed. "All of our lives, you were always the one who protected me from whatever life threw our way. I could never be like you. For the longest time, I relied on you to protect me." He pauses for a moment to take in Rin's reaction. Judging by the older brother's furrowed brows, he isn't messing around, to Yukio's relief.

"And now that Dad has passed and the tables have kind of turned, I just want you to know that you can lean on me a little bit. I know more about demons than you do, and I can fight a little better even if I'm not nearly as powerful as you are. Just..." he quietly groans in frustration. Words can't quite convey what he's trying to get across, and there's only one action that he can take to even begin.

Yukio stands from the chair, causing Rin to look up and stand as well. Without another word, the brunette pulls his big brother into a hug.

"I love you, Nii-san," Yukio mumbles, closing his eyes. He can tell Rin is slightly shocked from his tense shoulders. After a few seconds, Rin hugs back, relaxing.

"I love you too, bro," Rin responds, voice quiet. "And I knew I could count on you!"

Yukio chuckles quietly as the hug continues for a while. How long has it been since he'd hugged his brother?  
"How long has it been since we've hugged?" Rin echoes, pulling back for a moment.

"Too long," Yukio replies, smiling.

Rin may be a little hotheaded and stubborn, but Yukio knew there was no one else in the world who he would want as a sibling.

 **Edit: Hey all...I'm sorry but I accidentally uploaded the wrong document! The old one cut off mid sentence. Sorry about that!**


End file.
